


To The End

by noneveragain



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Cute awkwardness, Fluff, Frank iero wearing eyeliner, Guyliner, M/M, Revenge!Frank, blackhaired!gee, gerard and Frank start dating here, gerard way wearing eyeliner, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have been texting for a while, and while only text messages and blowjobs have been exchanged Frank finally thinks it's time to man up, and ask Gerard out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The End

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Frank literally spent 3 fucking years straightening his fringe. The hair just wouldn't stay down. He used excessive amounts of hairspray and gel and still there was that one fricken hair that would stick up. He spent hours on YouTube trying to figure out how to fix it but none of them applied to him or his problem. He finally called his friend Jamia, she always had her hair up and it always looked so perfect. 

"Hey jamia? How do you get your hair to stay down when you tie it up? I've tried everything." Frank sighed into the phone once his friend picked up. 

"Oh honey, get a toothbrush and spray some hairspray on it then brush it over the hair that's sticking up." She replied ever so calmly. Frank grabbed one of the hotel complimentary toothbrushes and sprayed some of his hairspray on it gently brushing it over the flyaways, his mouth dropping slightly at how it actually worked.

"Thanks! I'll call you later and tell you all about tonight!" He replied into the phone and hung up after Jamia squealed so loudly Frank's ears are ringing. He looked in the mirror and gave himself a lopsided smile. He didn't really like the way his hair shined because of the excessive amounts of hairspray. He didn't really like the way his knees looked in his ripped faded black jeans. He didn't really like his tummy. But it would all have to do because in only two hours he was going on a date with Gerard, and that's all that mattered honestly. 

Gerard on the other hand, was jerking off. He hadn't even gotten ready yet. He was reading through him and Frank's old messages and remembering that one day where Frank sucked Gerard off and almost instantly got turned on. So here Gerard was, long fingers curled around his erection as he pumped himself rapidly panting out Frank's name. "Frank, Frank, Fr-fuck." He moaned finally feeling himself get somewhere. He'd been going at this for a bit longer than usual and he just couldn't help it. After experiencing Frank's mouth, nothing else was better. 

Once he finally finished, his hand was literally exhausted. Gerard got up and started getting dressed for the date. Something simple; David Bowie shirt, black pants, white converse, and gently rimmed his eyes with eyeliner. He felt like he looked good and he gently smirked into the mirror as he turned to the side and checked himself out. (Imagine priest Gerard ish kinda)

Frank's hands were so clammy and his stomach was full of butterflies. He knew Gerard wanted to go out with him but he couldn't help and feel nervous. He was after all asking Gerard out at the end of the date and he couldn't help but have fear and excitement bubble under his skin, mixing together in an almost unpleasant way making his stomach feel queasy as he made his way to the door, softly knocking as his hand was quivering slightly. 

When Gerard answered the door, both boys stared at each other in awe. Their eyes raked over each other completley amazed at how hot they both looked. Gerard was the first to speak, Franks mouth was still hanging open slightly as he saw Gerards beautiful eyes perfectly rimmed with black eyeliner. "F-Frank.. You're so... Wow." He gasped out walking towards Frank and pulling him into a tight hug. Frank nuzzled his head into Gerard's neck and smiled against his pale skin. 

"Are you ready?" Frank asked grabbing Gerard's wrist and smiling at the beautiful man he would soon be able to call his. "Of course Frankie, I'm all yours." Gerard smirked linking his and Frank's hand together as they walked to the car. Frank released their hands to open the door for Gerard and help him in the car before going into the other side of the car and popping in a David Bowie CD. Gerard's favorite David Bowie CD. He lowered the volume a bit and rested his hand on the center counsel and began his drive to the diner he was having dinner with Gerard at. 

Gerard linked his fingers with Frank's and smiled lightly to himself. Frank felt a blush creep up his cheeks and spread to his neck. He always gets so shy whenever Gerard does these cute little things. "Aww Frankie! You're blushing!" Gerard giggled poking Frank's cheek causing him to blush even more which caused Gerard to erupt in a fit of giggles. 

Gerard's giggle could literally save lives. 

They finally made it to the diner and Frank got out of the car and ran across the front of the vehicle to open the door for Gerard and help him out. "Frankie, you're so sweet." Gerard giggled lacing their fingers together as they walked into the diner. Gerard made his way to a window seat and a waitress came by to take their drinks. 

"What can I get you two?" She asked pulling a pen and pad of paper from her apron. "A Diet Coke and some coffee?" Frank said look at Gerard for approval. Gerard simply nodded and smiled lightly, pleased with the fact knowing Frank knew these little things about Gerard. 

They got their drinks and their vegan tacos and they were both munching in an awkward silence. The tension in the air was so thick, but Frank finally decided to break the ice. "G-Gerard? I've had some feelings about you for a while now and I um, I kinda want to actually have something with you. I mean I get if you don't like me that way or something but I just literally have so much feelings for you I can't even explain and I guess what I'm just trying to say is-"

"Yes!" Gerard said running around the table and tackling Frank into a huge hug. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend Frankie. You're so cute when you overthink things you know that?" Gerard giggled, still holding Frank in his right embrace. 

"Then I must've looked really fucking hot a second ago because that was so fucking hard to do." Frank laughed a bit breathlessly. Gerard couldn't help but smile as he pulled away and made his way back to his seat. Frank and him were finally dating. It all happened. He was sitting across from not only his best friend, but his boyfriend. And it all started, from that one kik message.

**Author's Note:**

> -Kat!


End file.
